cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Antda Hiade
"Republic Scum..." : ― Antda Hiade Antda Hiade was a male Human who held the rank of Vice Admiral in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. Unknown to the Republic, he was also serving as a Separatist Spy. He fought in dozens of battles most of which were in space but sometimes, if necessary, on the ground alongside Clones and the Jedi. Antda was part of a secret espionage network within the Confederacy. This group during the war successfully leaked vitally sensitive Republic information including fleet and army locations, battle plans and schematics. On many occasions he was the cause for many Separaitst victories and was highly praised by Grievous and Dooku but in particular Nute Gunray who named him; a shining beacon of Separatist ideal. Antda respected the Jedi and rescued many during Order 66. He reluctantly continued to serve the Empire. During these years, Antda acted as an informant for the Rebellion and assisted Separatist holdouts. He left in 3 ABY to join the Rebellion and fought all through the Galactic Civil War and its repercussions. Antda retired to Naboo after the Second Battle of Coruscant, a battle which defeated the Yuuzhan Vong. Biography Early life Antda was born on Coruscant in 42 BBY to the Freni Weade (a mechanic) and Janan Hiade (a night club dancer). For most of his life, Antda lived with his older sister Annie Hiade because his father neglected them and their mother had died when Antda was young. His name originated from an ancestor who lived during the Cold War (3,653 BBY-) as a smuggler and had run in the Hiade family ever since. In turn, he adopted the surname of Hiade. He joined the Republic Navy cadets in 26 BBY training for four years and in 20 BBY, achieved the rank of Commander because of his expertise in leadership and combat. Annie Hiade instead joined the Separatist cause as soon as they revealed themselves to the galaxy as a non-droid infantry leader. In 25BBY he found his half-brother Dalsc Weade and kept a firm relationship with him. Dalsc was a bounty hunter later hired by the Republic to train their clones. He was posted in Kit Fisto’s Navy in 22BBY and fought alongside him for the majority of the war, but was sometimes involved in other battles and missions. Because of Fisto, he retained respect towards the Jedi Order and did not consider them pawns of Palpatine. His first major battle was the attack on a medical station by [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Malevolence Separatist flagship the Malevolence] during the Battle of the Kaliida Nebula in Clone Wars in 22 BBY and was known to fight among the Clone Troopers when necessary. CIS Sympathiser He shared the Separatist views of his sister and even though he had sworn an oath to be a defender of the Republic, Hiade collaborated and worked for the CIS from 22 BBY onwards. This was for many reasons, including the general decay and corruption of the Senate as well as h is mistrust towards Palpatine. In his opinion the Republic simply didn’t work and the Clones and the Jedi were fighting on the wrong side. He helped the CIS in many events, including assisting his sister in the planning of the escape of Nute Gunray, getting votes for Republic troops to occupy Mandalore and sabotaging several medical outposts. Before the death of Count Dooku and Order 66, he planned on leaving the Republic, but decided to stay than be on the losing side and waited until a possible opposition to the Empire came into being. The Clone Wars Hiade was involved in most of the battles of Kit Fisto's fleet including countless space skirmishes. He was also part of ground battles although this was a rare occurrence. With permission, he was able to customise his own clone armour which he used on all ground battles. One of these times was when Antda was sent to Umbara in 21 BBY. In this he had to fight alongside Clones on the surface due to a scarce amount of troops. This was not what he was trained to do but he proved to be vital asset to the Republic invasion. Dalsc Weade was also present on the surface fighting alongside the Clones he had trained. Also involved in the battle wasSuarek Frostbite who was instead hunting down and slaughtering Clone patrols. Umbara was the most difficult battle for Antda morally and physically. The long marches lead many to become exhausted by the time Umbarans ambushed them leading to high casualties. He could not expose himself and so had to kill Umbaran soldiers which he found very difficult to do. Antda often spoke of his experiences during this battle to later motivate Rebel troops. Off Duty He was a regular at the Outlander Club and was part owner. Hiade was quite wealthy, accumulating large amounts of credits and treasures in secret accounts. All of his fortune went towards the Rebel Alliance at the same time as he joined it. He liked to spend most of his time on Naboo, Alderaan, Nar Shaada and Coruscant when not fighting. Hiade’s many appetites included Speeder Bike Racing and earnt the title of a Champion Racer during the Clone Wars. He won relatively unbeaten, and people who did beat him disappeared by coincidence soon afterwards. He was also an expert swordsman. Because of his upbringing in the Coruscant Underworld he had to be. The Dark Times : "I never thought I would ever come to hate something more than the Republic, then came the Empire." "Our struggle isnt over yet Brother, soon people will be fighting the Empire too. And we will be there on the front lines." ''― Antda and Annie on Pantora in 7BBY During Order 66, Hiade attempted to contact numerous Jedi including Quinlan Vos and Shaak Ti. He helped Ti and her apprentice Maris Brood escape to Felucia but Vos had escaped by other means. Antda did not hear about the death of Kit Fisto until the declaration of the Empire speech given by Palpatine. He saw this live on the HoloNet. He was greatly saddened by the news, although, the death of Dooku, Grievous and the Separatist Council filled him with rage. {C During the short restructuring of the Navy, he went to Naboo. There he atteneded a memorial for the fallen Jedi. He brought a native flower of Glee Anselm in memory of Kit Fisto. Himself and most of the Republic Navy retained their positions during the swift changeover to the Empire. For the next 17 years, he served the Empire but rather unwillingly. He did often indulge himself in acts of treason as he did not fear death. He warned Gizor Dellso of the planned attack of his holdout on Mustafar; a warning Dellso chose to ignore and was viciously crushed. Hiade was put under commander of Admiral Ozzel of Death Squadron. His professional military skills and his tendency to outsmart his superiors was noticed several times by Grand Moff Tarkin and comrades such as Admiral Ozzel. In 2ABY, He then met up with Bail Organa on Coruscant and agreed to spy on the newly formed Empire in its naval ranks aceepting that the Confederacy was gone. During this time, Annie joined the Rebellion as an commander and before then was involved in many sieges in the final battles of the Separatist army. She was forced into exile on Pantora due to a large bounty placed on her head. Leaving the Empire : ''"Good luck, and may the Force be with you." ''― Bail Organa to Antda in 3ABY Hiade’s plan to leave the Empire was conducted in 3 ABY just before the Battle of Hoth when he was in Darth Vader’s fleet searching for the Rebel Base. A few months beforehand, when on Coruscant, he got in contact with Bail once again and orchestrated a plan to escape the Empire with him and associates. It was his voluntary donation of his fortune, that convinced the Rebels he was on their side. When the fleet was in the Bespin System, he quickly deactivated the tractor beam and stole an Imperial Shuttle, he then travelled to Hoth via Hyperspace. He was in the second shuttle to escape the planet before the battle began. Joining the Alliance ''I will name it the General Grievous, after the greatest military commander the galaxy has ever seen.' 'Greatest according to who?' 'According to the intelligent, to the people who can think for themselves.' ― Antda and Admiral Ackbar in 3 ABY Antda continued to bear the rank of Vice Admiral and was put into Admiral Ackbar’s fleet. He was present at most battles including the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Soon after this, he was given command of a Recusant-class light destroyer which he called General Grievous in memory of the Separatist General he greatly admired. He proved to be a valuable asset to the Rebellion, and became a trusted friend of Ackbar and many other Rebel officers. In 11 ABY, he was given command of Serenity, a Providence-class carrier destroyer salvaged and repaired from the last days of the Clone Wars. He was promoted to Admiral and began to command his own fleet, in which Serenity became the flagship and the General Grievous became a part of. The Rebels also managed to find Vulture Droids, Hyena-class bombers, Droid Tri-Fighters and a Belbullab-22 Starfighter along with the Separatist destroyers and found that some were in perfect working order and some were repaired. He named the Belbullab-22 Starfighter Baby Doll. The Serenity and the General Grievous would remain in action, even after his death. Hiade made the'' Baby Doll his own personal ship, which he was allowed to keep when he retired complete with the armaments. Despite his job, he still had time to indulge in his hobbies and spent time with friends and associates, accumulating a large fortune, which he saved for retirement by racing and playing Dejarik, Card Commander and Pazaak. New Republic : ''"All batteries, fire at will." ''― Antda in 11 ABY After the fall of the Empire he helped in the construction of the New Republic. He was particularly skilled at blockading planets and after the fifth Battle of Coruscant in 11 ABY Antda was promoted to Admiral. His fleet was stationed in orbit to defend it for many years. His ship modifications were for blockading in particular with powerful shields. He often spent hours at a time, perfecting scenarios and considering any possible event. But devastation came when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Coruscant and destroyed the majority of Hiade’s blockading fleet. He continued fighting in the 5 year long Yuuzhan Vong War, in which the New Republic and Imperial Remnant joined to fight the new enemy. He retired after the Second Battle of Coruscant, a battle which defeated the Yuuzhan Vong but resulted in the death of his sister, Annie Hiade. Retirement and Death Antda settled on Naboo in 29 ABY, where he remained. He avoided his past and instead adopted a peaceful and quiet lifestyle, involving philosophy and art. He lived in a small town outside Theed. Antda also travelled around the planet meeting different people and observing the wildlife and terrain but also to his favourite planets like Dac, Cato Neimoidia and Ryloth in his Belbullab-22 Starfighter ''Baby Doll. After his years of travel, he often studied art and writing and spent time with other writers, poets, sculptors and painters. Hiade liked to draw instead of paint, and was often seen sketching the city of Theed and the surrounding countryside. Hiade died peacefully in his villa on Naboo in 52 ABY, aged 96. Personality and traits Throughout his life, Hiade was patient above all else as well as logical, determined and professional. He always had to do what was he felt was for the greater good. Because of his Separatist views, he thought the deaths he caused were necessary, even though he didn't like to do it. Hiade had a natural talent for espionage and was very good at precision aiming and battle strategizing. He would take advantage of these skills to assist the Confederacy, Rebellion and New Republic and to fight the Republic and Empire. He learnt how to be cruel and by the time he was a New Republic Admiral, he showed no mercy to the opposing side such as the Yuuzhan Vong. He knew many people throughout the galaxy including members of the Separatist Council and Congress as well as Lott Dod, Rush Clovis, Nix Card, Fong Do, Lushros Dofine and was very close to Nyrat Agira, Sugi, Voe Atell and Riyo Chuchi. He was a Separatist, because the Galactic Republic, at the time, was incompetent. The senate was corrupt and Chancellor Palpatine had too much power. He felt it didn't achieve what it was designed to do; protect and defend its citizens. The Separatist Crisis proved to Antda that the Republic's senators were completely wrapped up their own decedent lifestyles to notice the galaxy itself was dividing in two. Behind the scenes Origins Antda Hiade was created for the online virtual world game Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures and has since appeared in fan fiction. The character was originally a Twi'lek before being changed to a Human very early on in the game. His rank also changed from Admiral and then Rear Admiral before a Vice Admiral was chosen as it was an already established part of Star Wars canon. Portrayal A physical portrayal of Antda Hiade was often compared to actor David Anders because if his work on the ABC TV Series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_%28TV_series%29 Heroes]. In Star Wars Media Antda Hiade is an entirely fan based character and is not yet in any official Star Wars canon material. Although, some features of Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures are considered to be official. Appearances *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearance) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Traitor to the Republic" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "Treason" See Also Characters featuring in Antda's biography: *Dalsc Weade *Annie Hiade *Suarek Frostbite Friends: *Setesh Jade *Darth Jirak *Gathe Category:Humans Category:Separatist Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Vice Admiral Category:Republic Category:Humans Category:Separatist Category:Spy Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Vice Admiral Category:Republic Category:General Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster